


Playing With Fire

by soldmysoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Roadhog, Firedancer AU, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Kissing, M/M, blowjob, firedancer Mako, mai tais, power bottom Roadhog, world traveler Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul
Summary: Jamie touches down in Hawaii and immediately dislikes it. Until he gets a job at a Hawaiian dance theater, and falls head over heels for the popular firedancer there.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a long time coming! I originally got the idea for this AU when my bf and I went to Hawaii (my first time) in summer 2017. We went to see a cool traditional dance performance and I was swooning over the firedancer, so I figured this had to happen. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone in the Worship the Junkers server who encouraged me while I wrote this and helped me brainstorm along the way ^_^

He can’t believe it. 

All these years he's been wanting to get to the tropics, to see what all the fuss was about and now that he's actually here, Jamison Fawkes can't wait to leave. 

It's too damn muggy. Moisture hangs thickly in the Hawaiian air, dampening every surface and making his clothes cling to his body uncomfortably. It makes him feel like he needs to shower, which isn't his favorite thing to do by a longshot. Oh well, he's stuck here for the time being. He supposes he should plan his travels better, but he's never been good at stuff like that. Pick a location, nearly empty his account to pay for a ticket, arrive, make money to buy the next ticket - it's not the most well thought out method of travel, but it's seems to work well enough for him. Until now. 

Jamie makes his way from the terminal to baggage claim, noting the various tropical flora nestled in colorful planters along the way. He spots his bright orange duffel bag on the carousel and shoulders his way past a disgustingly cute newlywed couple before the bag can disappear. They don't even notice him, and he rolls his eyes at their self-absorbed lack of awareness. Once he's claimed his belongings, he heads outside, only to be struck in the face by another wall of humidity. He doggedly flags down a taxi, gives the driver directions to the hostel he'd looked up, and relaxes for the fifteen minute drive. Thankfully, the driver only makes the most minimal of small talk, probably sensing Jamie’s exhaustion. No matter how much he travels, jet lag is still a bitch.

When they arrive, he tips the driver a few extra bucks before checking into his lodgings. Considering it's the cheapest he could find on short notice, it's rather nice. Plus it appears that it's the off-season for tourism so the large bunk room only has two other occupants so far. Jamie grins tiredly, relishing the seclusion, even if it'll be short-lived, and glances at the clock on the wall that reads 4pm. He has enough forethought to kick off his shoes before flopping onto the bottom bunk, but in his exhaustion he ignores his prostheses, snoring moments after his head hits the pillow. 

~~~~~

Jamie stirs when a beam of sunlight streaks across his face. He rolls over, ducking his head under the surprisingly comfy blankets provided by the hostel. As his body and mind wake up, he becomes aware of the sounds of the city’s morning routine. Stretching almost comically, complete with little whining grunts, he finally pulls himself from the bed, his head narrowly avoiding the bottom of the bunk above him, to drag himself to the communal bathroom. He's just conscious enough to grab the small bag of toiletries from his luggage on his way. 

The facilities are modern, clean, and blessedly empty. Sure, he's quite the social butterfly most of the time, but only after his first coffee of the day. He relieves himself before proceeding towards the shower, stainless steel peg leg clinking against the tile with each step. The blissfully hot water cascades over his fit form as he rinses clean.  _ Gotta find a job today _ , he muses as he brushes his teeth, already feeling more like a human than a travel zombie. His best bets for income are usually odd seasonal jobs or construction. Luckily for Jamie, most employers don't care enough to check for visas as long as it's a short term job. It also means he gets paid in cash most of the time, which is a plus in his opinion. 

He tucks his belongings under his bunk for the day, grabbing his backpack and heading down to the lobby. He notices a small table with a coffee pot on it, along with a sign that reads “Complimentary”. He helps himself to a styrofoam cup of the dark brew, feeling his body jolt to life with the first sip. It's a special Hawaiian blend, according to the tiny label on the sign, and he thinks it might be his new favorite. Next to the table is a corkboard with tourist attractions pinned to it, as well as a few flyers for “Help Wanted”. He takes a couple of the tear-away info strips before striding into the bright sunlight. He can hear and smell the ocean now that he's outside -  _ Must've been too bushed to notice last night _ \- and he follows his nose and ears just a few blocks to the beach.

Jamie’s been to beaches before, sure, but this, this is like something out of a movie. Palm trees sway slightly in the salty breeze, fit and tanned locals stroll along the waterfront alongside sunburnt tourists. He can't help but compare his own physique to theirs - he's tall, taller than most; lean and muscular and borderline gangly; freckled across his face and shoulders, his tank top showing off the skull tattoo on his right bicep. His blond hair makes him look like he might be a surfer though; it's wild and untameable, shaggy and unkempt like the rest of his wardrobe.

He doesn’t dwell on his appearance for long though, as the ocean catches his attention. That water… it almost seems  _ alive _ . The waves look so inviting, clamoring over each other to be noticed as they crash on the shore, beckoning him to come closer. Jamie's never been one for swimming, but who is he to outright refuse such an invitation. He kicks off his lone shoe and carries it, peg leg sinking awkwardly into the sand as he makes a beeline for the water. Once he stands so the waves just barely lap over his toes, he's amazed at how warm the water is.

“Well that's a fine how-do-you-do,” he titters to himself, wiggling his toes in the damp sand. He trains his eyes on the horizon for a moment before a surfer catches his attention, riding the curl of a cresting wave out past the swimmers. He takes in his surroundings with a deep calming breath, the salty air invigorating him. “Guess this place ain't so bad after all.” 

After standing on the beach long enough that he struggles to extricate his peg leg from the sand, he stops at one of the countless identical mini-markets that dot the waterfront. “Moo-soo-bee? Eh, looks good enough,” he mutters to himself, inspecting the saran wrapped morsel. He grabs two, both with egg and Spam, and takes them to the register to pay. He unwraps one as soon as he's outside, sinking his teeth into it ravenously. “ _ Mmmmm _ bloody hell, that's good.” The second one doesn't last long as Jamie scarfs it down, walking down streets towards his first destination of the day.

A few hours later, he's struck out on three of the four job openings that he'd found that morning. Trying not to let the too familiar sense of impending failure daunt him, he heads hopefully to the address of the last lead. As he approaches, he can see it's some sort of tourist attraction, faded posters on the exterior boasting a “Traditional Cultural Experience” as curvy hula dancers pose demurely. He snorts derisively but enters anyway - he's not much of a dancer but maybe they'll take him anyway. As he pushes the heavy door open, he's temporarily blinded by the dark interior. Finally his eyes adjust and he sees a small sign that says MANAGER pointing around a corner, and follows its direction. He finds the office easily enough, gently knocking before a muffled “Come in” prompts him inside.

The office is cramped, the desk barely visible for the stacks of bookkeeping binders and loose papers covering it. Jamie steps inside carefully, not wanting to disturb the mess and have an avalanche on his hands. That sort of first impression just wouldn't do. The middle-aged man behind said chaotic desk stands. He's not quite as tall as Jamie, with a body type that clearly used to be very athletic, and greying hair that's a bit shaggy. 

“How can I help you, uh…?” he falters as he reaches out his hand. Jamie hesitatingly stretches his own prosthetic hand forward in response, giving the stranger a firm shake.

“Jamison, sir. Jamison Fawkes. I saw yer company was hirin’ and I need a job somethin’ fierce, mate. Hopin’ ya can help me out.” He tries his best to sound amiable as the manager takes in his appearance fleetingly. 

“Nice to meet you, Jamison. You can call me Jack.” He smiles a briefly, gesturing to a small chair across from the desk. Jamie sits, balanced on the edge, afraid to unsettle anything in the room. “We actually need another busboy right now. Our last one just left for college and we're pretty shorthanded. It doesn't pay much, and it's hard work. You have much experience with stuff like that?”

Jamie nods. “Been doin’ lots o’ odd jobs over the years,” he explains. “Definitely cleaned me fair share of tables.” 

Jack grins, clearly relieved that the job description hadn’t been too offputting. “Great. Can you start today?” Jamie can hardly believe his luck.

~~~~~

The rest of the day is spent learning where everything is in the old performance company hall. Jamie had thought that the stage area would be outside, but Jack had explained that unpredictable tropical weather would’ve affected the show schedule too greatly so that's why the original founders had opted for an entirely indoor experience for their guests. “Plus,” he'd added, “it makes it easier to do special lighting effects for the show.” Jamie had perked at that. Nothing like some lasers and pyrotechnics to really get his attention. 

By the time the evening rolls around, he's met a few of his coworkers, mainly other kitchen staff. They'd immediately taken a liking to him, and he'd learned that many had been working here for years and thoroughly enjoyed it. 

Around 6pm, tourists begin to arrive as small groups and couples. It's not a huge venue by any means, but that's fine by Jamie. It just means he won't have to run himself ragged his first night on the job. By the time stragglers roll in half an hour later, the great room is not quite two-thirds full. The patrons are enjoying their meals as Jamie makes his rounds with a water pitcher, topping off drinks as he goes. 

It's hard for him to not get distracted by the colorful displays on stage. Gorgeous girls in traditional Hawaiian dance outfits shimmy their hips in an almost supernatural fashion to the manic beats of drums, mesmerizing the guests. There's some sort of story being told through the dance, but Jamie can't quite follow it as his duties come first. Every now and then some musclebound men, shirtless and intimidating, show up on the stage to perform a more warrior-like dance, chanting and stomping rhythmically. If Jamie’s honest with himself they're more distracting than the women, but the overall performance is breathtaking. 

As the audience members finish their dinners, Jamie clears away the plates, making room for the servers to bring out dessert. He makes his way towards the kitchen with a full tub of dishes in his arms, reemerging with an empty one into the performance hall just as the room darkens. The sound of a lone drumbeat is soon joined by others, and Jamie’s eyes adjust enough to notice a hulking form make its way into the stage. Suddenly a flame appears in the performer's hand and then something that looks like a baton is lit at both ends. The glow of the fire illuminates the person on the stage, and Jamie’s heart nearly stops. 

_ He's gorgeous _ .

Big… and gorgeous. 

It's a good thing there's basically no lighting in the room right now, because Jamie may or may not be drooling. The towering man twirls the blazing stick in a dizzying arc, the light showing off the rippling muscles of his thick arms and shoulders, and dancing off the silver of his hair tied up in a traditional bun. Despite his massive gut, his movements are deft and smooth, the flames dancing so close to his skin that the audience gasps in shock now and then. After a few moments, the baton splits and becomes two, lending more light to the stage as he spins one in each hand. Jamie’s heart races when he finally catches a clear glimpse of the man’s face - big pouty lips, a round broad nose, dark eyes reflecting the glow of the fire. Even as he wears an expression of utmost concentration, Jamie can't help but wonder what those plush lips would feel like against his own. He grips the tub in his hands tightly, derailing that train of thought before it leads somewhere less appropriate. 

He doesn’t really keep track of the rest of the man’s performance, even being the pyromaniac that he is. He's much more content to just watch the man himself, each movement calculated and precise, practiced and rehearsed. Much too soon for his liking, the drums cease their beating and the man bows and exits the stage amidst roaring applause from the audience. The lights come up and the performers take the stage once more to take a group bow, prolonging the claps and cheers. Jamie realizes that this is the end of the show and gets back to work, bussing tables as showgoers collect their belongings and head back to their hotels. 

He can't get the image of the fire dancer out of his head. 

His muscle memory from previous restaurant jobs over the years kicks in, thankfully, and for once he's quiet, thoughts of the burly performer jostling for attention in his head. Once the crew has gotten everything in order for the next day, Jack congratulates Jamie on a great first day and tells him to be back at 1pm the next day. By the time the blond returns to the hostel, it's the wee hours of the morning and a few other sleeping forms litter the bunks. He lies on his back and, even though his body is exhausted, his mind races. He just  _ has _ to find out more about that guy. Eventually his eyes droop closed, fantasies of fire dancer playing out before him. 

~~~~~

The next afternoon doesn't arrive soon enough for Jamie. He hastily makes his way to the performance hall, starting on his daily duties which includes cleaning and preparing the kitchen area for that night. His fellow employees make small talk, and he gets to know them a little better as they go about their tasks. After a few hours he’s started to remember their names, even if they tell him not to worry about learning too many at once. 

“So… Hana, right?” he asks as he stacks clean dishes on a rack, reaching out for more as the small Korean girl dries them and passes them his way. She nods and smiles, so he continues. “Mind if I ask ya somethin’?”

“Sure, go ahead!” she replies cheerfully. 

“Wot’s the deal with the big guy and the fire?” Jamie can feel his pulse quicken just at the thought of the man. 

“Oh, Mako? Man, he’s the best!” she grins, still wiping down dishes and handing them to Jamie. “He’s been here for ages, longer than most of us. That fire is freaking hypnotizing!” she giggles. 

“I’ll say,” Jamie mumbles, mind focused on what  _ else _ he found hypnotizing about Mako’s performance.  _ Mako… nice name _ , he muses. “Does he perform every time we do a show?”

“Sure does! Unless he’s sick, of course. His understudy is pretty great, but not quite the same.” A sly grin creeps across Hana’s features, her eyes narrowing as she watches Jamie from the corner of her vision. “Why do you ask?”

“N-no reason,” Jamie stammers, placing another stack of plates on the rack and nearly toppling it in his haste. “Just… never seen anyone do somethin’ like that, is all.”

Hana hums like she really doesn’t believe him, but lets it slide anyway. “Yeah, he’s definitely the most popular performer here. Ladies want him, guys wanna be him. All that good stuff.” She chuckles to herself, emptying one side of the large sink and draining the murky water in it. Jamie’s slightly slumped shoulders at her last comment don’t escape her notice, however. “Or ladies wanna be him, guys want him. Not sure it really matters to him either way,” she shrugs nonchalantly. That seems to perk Jamie up just a bit. 

“Ya don’t say,” he mutters, more to himself than to her. She rolls her eyes and he realizes he’s probably being pretty obvious with his infatuation, but he doesn’t really care. He knows he won’t be here for too long anyway, which puts a bit of a damper on the whole notion. He busies himself with his tasks, which he manages to complete not long before the nightly showgoers arrive. 

Just like last night, he makes his rounds during the first part of the performance, clearing plates as needed and filling water glasses to quench the thirsts of dehydrated tourists who spent too long at the beach. As the last group of colorfully dressed women bows and exits the stage, the stage lights darken and the drums set the tempo for Jamie’s racing heart.  _ Here comes the main event _ , he thinks, eagerly awaiting the moment he’ll see Mako again, lit by the demonic glow of the torches. He doesn’t have to wait much longer, as a glow illuminates the center of the stage, and Jamie’s breath is stolen for the second time since he started working here.

The routine is no less enchanting than it had been the previous night, but once again Jamie’s attention is more on the hulking form of Mako rather than the deadly props he wields. Despite his size, his movements are graceful and precise, well-practiced and memorized. Jamie bets the man can do the performance in his sleep. And once again, all too soon, Mako stops, amid raucous applause. Jamie tears his gaze away from the glistening, sweating man and returns wistfully to his duties. 

Jamie resolves to stay later that night, taking just slightly longer to finish his tasks for the evening, hoping to catch Mako as he leaves.  _ Might as well give it a shot. Never know… _ He hangs up his apron and clocks out, heading down the hallway towards the exit just as the door to the main entrance swings shut - but not before he catches a glimpse of the streetlights illuminating a flash of silvery hair. He rushes forward, barreling out the door and into the humid night air. He looks wildly from left to right, spotting Mako a few yards away. Jamie pauses to gather his thoughts and finds his mind is blank.  _ Shit, wot do I say? ‘Oi, mate, yer pretty hot, let’s root’? Nah, that’s fuckin’ dumb… _ He picks up his pace, following the other man’s path. 

“Hey, mate, hold on a tic, wouldja?” he calls out, making the taller man stop and turn in confusion.  _ Oh great, now what’re ya gonna do, Jamie? _ And he’s  _ so tall _ , so much bigger than he seemed on stage. Jamie catches up, words falling from his mouth before he can even process them. “Thanks, mate, just wanted ta introduce meself proper. Name’s Jamie, I’m new at the theater, just started yesterday. Hooley dooley, but yer a big bloke, ain’t ya? I mean, course ya are, probably sick of hearin’ it, sorry ‘bout that. Yer performance is aces, by the way, never seen anythin’ like it! Thought I was dreamin’ when I saw ya, almost forgot I had a job ta do. I’m sure Jack woulda sacked me right quick fer that, ha, can’t have that now, can we? Anyway, uh…” His rambling comes to a dead stop as he looks up and sees Mako smirking at him, and an intense heat rises in his face. Words utterly fail him. Bloody oath, but he’s gorgeous. “Crikey, yer a handsome bloke,” he mutters, and immediately clamps his hands over his mouth, eyes going wide. This combination of jet lag and twitterpation is clearly not good for his mental filter. 

Mako freezes with a shocked look on his face for a split second, and Jamie’s sure he’s ruined his chance now. But then the bigger man’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he grins and laughs heartily, holding his belly as it shakes with his amusement. His open mouth shows off his prominent lower canines, and Jamie fleetingly wonders what those teeth would feel like on his skin. He sees the man’s lips move like he’s saying something, and snaps back to reality in a haze.   


“Sorry, wot?”

“Mako. My name’s Mako,” he says with a grin. “Nice ta meet you, Jamie.” The blond practically melts. “Been on the island long?” he asks as he begins walking again. Jamie picks his jaw up off the sidewalk and scurries after him, long legs easily keeping stride once he catches up. 

“Uh, just a few days. I travel a lot but I gotta get a job wherever I go unless I wanna be stuck there forever. Gotta say, though, I’m really likin’ this place, mate. Definitely wouldn’t mind stickin’ around fer a while, ‘specially with the great view.”

“Hmm. Yeah, our beaches are pretty great. Scenic. Nice.” Mako smiles towards the ocean, the breeze playing with his hair now that it’s down. His shoulder length wavy locks frame his face nicely, trailing over the tops of his arms that his tank top so kindly bares for Jamie’s gaze. 

“Wasn’t talking ‘bout the beaches, mate,” Jamie says before his brain can stop him. He stares up at Mako with absolute adoration, and the other man glances down and smirks, blush creeping across his cheeks. Jamie can’t believe his luck so far - this really must be a dream. The fact that the fire dancer didn’t immediately run for his life upon seeing Jamie was a miracle in and of itself, but this? This is more than he could’ve hoped for. 

“You stayin’ nearby?” he asks, shaking Jamie from his daze. 

“Oh, uh, yeah! Found me a nice cheap hostel not far from here, and it's loads nicer than most of the others I've stayed in.” Hostels can be hit and miss most of the time, but he found that this one genuinely is one of the better ones he can remember. “That's where I found the flyer for this job! A stroke o’ luck, if I say so meself.” He grins up at the taller man who nods, agreeing. 

“I think I know the one you're talkin’ about. Pretty close to my place.” Jamie nearly stops in his tracks.

“No shit, mate! Ah, small world indeed! That's aces! We can be walkin’ buddies from work!” He really does stop now, utterly embarrassed by the assumption that Mako would actually want to spend more time with him. “I mean, if ya want,” he follows up, trying to regain his walking speed. Of all the stupid things to let slip…

“Sounds good,” Mako replies. Jamie sighs in relief. “Always safer to not be alone after dark. Not that it's dangerous,” Mako reassures him. 

“Oh trust me, mate. No matter where in the world ya go, it's never absolutely safe after dark. ‘Sides, can't imagine anyone would wanna fuck with  _ you _ , unless they have a death wish.” He chuckles nervously again.  _ Fuck _ , Mako’s just so  _ big _ . He can't get over it and he fucking loves it. They continue to make small talk as they walk the last few blocks to the hostel, with Jamie generally being an over eager fool and Mako being incredibly patient and good natured about it all. “Well, uh, this is me. See ya at work tomorrow?” 

Mako nods. “Nice meetin’ ya, Jamie. Have a good night.” He smiles and Jamie melts, suddenly needing to lean against the doorframe to the entrance of the hostel.

“Y-yeah, same ta you. Night… Mako.” The other man turns and walks down the street, waving over his shoulder. Jamie watches him go, biting his lip and grinning. How the fuck did that manage to go so well?

He trudges to the bunk room, careful and quiet so as not to disturb the half a dozen or so people who snore softly. He shucks off his clothes and pulls on some lounge pants, desperately trying to ignore the erection straining against his boxers. How the hell is he supposed to sleep like this? He can't very well just rub one out in a room full of sleeping strangers. Well, he  _ could _ , but he knows he's not quiet enough for that. He tosses and turns for a while, trying to think of anything but Mako, of what he'd do to the other man given the opportunity. But his thoughts stubbornly keep drifting back to the fire dancer. Finally he can't take it anymore, and in a desperate fit of inspiration makes his way to the showers. They're far enough away from the sleeping quarters that it hopefully won't matter how loud he is.

As the warm water cascades over him, he closes his eyes, imagining Mako’s full lips trailing hot kisses down his torso. Jamie teases himself with his flesh hand, ghosting feather-light touches over his cock before wrapping his slender fingers around it. He sighs, reveling in the feeling of the wet warmth, wishing it was the heat of Mako’s mouth instead of his fist. He tips his head back against the tile as he grips a little tighter, pumping a little faster as he feels the tension in his gut building. Fuck, what he'd give to spend just one night with that prime specimen of a man… to come undone at his touch. His breathing is faster and heavier now, little whines escaping him as he tries to bring himself to the brink. Finally he feels it snap inside him, and his whole body tenses as a soft “Mako” falls from his lips. He leans against the wall, the spray washing away the mess as he sinks to the floor. The water continues to fall on him as he regains his focus after a few minutes, pulling himself up to turn off the water and dry himself. When he finally crawls back onto his bunk, his eyes are heavy with visions of Mako.

~~~~~

Before he knows it, it's the next evening already. The night's performance is drawing to a close, and Jamie's anxious as hell to walk home with Mako. Well, home away from home. He manages to chat with Hana while they finish their tasks for the day, despite his jumpy nerves. 

“No work tomorrow, thank goodness. If I have to wash one more dish here before can I clean my own apartment, I'm gonna scream.” Jamie had just learned today that the theater is closed in the middle of the week, since most tourists tend to want to see a show on the weekends. It means he has a full day to himself tomorrow. Or a full day with Mako… “Got any fun plans?” she asks him, stacking a clean plate with others on the shelf.

“Uh, well… not sure yet,” he chuckles anxiously, blushing. She notices, of course.

“Oooh, does this have to do with Mako?” she asks, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. Jamie nearly drops the pan he's putting away. “So that's a yes?”

“He… walked me back ta where I'm stayin’ last night,” he mumbles, a grin splitting his features as he puts away the pan. When he turns back to her, her mouth is hanging open.

“Shut.  _ Up _ .” 

“He lives right by me hostel, apparently. It was… nice,” he says dreamily, remembering how Mako had told him to have a good night. Hana lightly punches his arm.

“That's awesome! You should definitely ask him out for drinks tonight!”

“Eh… I'm not sure. Dunno if he's even really interested in me, darl.” As much as he'd love for that to be the case, he needs to be sure before he puts himself out there. 

“C'mon, it's just a drink. How can he say no?” Jamie could, in fact, think of a number of ways Mako could turn him down, but voices none of them aloud. They turn in their aprons to be laundered and Hana collects her purse. “Well whatever you end up doing, enjoy your first day off! See ya in a couple days!” She waves as she walks away and he reciprocates. She really is a pretty good friend, even though they just met a couple days ago. He waits outside for Mako, hoping he won't seem too eager by doing that. 

He doesn't have to wait long before his favorite performer walks through the big double doors. He looks around for a moment before spotting Jamie and smiling. “Didn't think it'd take me so long, sorry. Gabe’s end-of-day meeting dragged on more than usual.” Jamie vibrates excitedly.

“Nah, no worries, mate! Don't mind enjoyin’ the fresh air while I wait,” he grins up at Mako. It's quiet out tonight; not many people out so late, the sky is slightly overcast, and the smell of the ocean hangs in the air. 

“Any plans for your first day off?” Mako asks politely. 

“Not really. Might hang out at the beach or somethin’ like that. Dunno what there really is ta do besides that ‘round here.” Mako is silent for a moment as they walk together.

“Wanna grab a drink?” Jamie’s heart leaps into his throat. “Mai tais are really popular here. Had one yet?”

“No. I mean yes! I mean… yes ta the first question, no ta the second, ha,” Jamie finally says nervously, his tongue tripping over itself.

“Good. We can go to my place if ya want. Cheaper and I make ‘em better than most bars anyway,” Mako grins. 

“Y-yeah, mate! Aces!” Jamie hadn't wanted to bring up his money situation as an excuse not to go out, but this idea solves that problem before it even comes up. Plus he'll get to spend more time with Mako. Alone. Just the prospect of that sends shivers up his spine. “Whaddya usually do on yer day off?” Maybe if he can think of something else, he can keep it in his pants for the time being.

“Surf a lot. Always some great waves to catch.” Oh no. The mental image of Mako at the beach, hefting a huge board over his shoulder, the sun kissing his skin, Mako coming up out of the water, dripping wet, shirtless…

“Ah yeah, I hear it's loads of fun!” Jamie replies, tittering quietly to himself as he tries to pull his mind from the gutter. 

“Maybe I can show you how sometime. If you want,” Mako offers. 

“Ta, mate, but I think that might be a bit tricky with this,” he says a bit forlornly, wiggling the prosthesis attached to his leg. “I'd be more than happy ta watch ya, though.” He hopes that sounded as charming as he'd intended it. Judging from Mako’s slight blush, he wasn't far off. 

“Hmm. We'll see.” They passed Jamie's hostel a few blocks back, and are now approaching a towering apartment building. Jamie cranes his neck to try and see the top floor, but from this close it's just a sheer wall of glass rising into the night sky. When he looks back down Mako is holding the door to the lobby open for him. 

“Hooley dooley, spiffy digs ya got here, mate.” Jamie steps past him into the cool interior, much less humid than it is outside. Everything is smooth and modern, tasteful and classy. Definitely fancier than he's used to.

Mako smiles sheepishly and leads him towards the elevators. He presses a button for one of the higher floors and the doors slide shut, suddenly leaving an awkward silence between the two of them. Jamie's heart is racing at how close they are in the cramped interior, and he looks up shyly to glance at Mako. Christ, the fucker’s a real looker. _ I can't believe he invited me back ta his place fer drinks _ . He subtly pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming, and damn it hurts. 

Finally the doors ding and open to reveal a tastefully bare hallway lined with doors. He follows Mako to one partway down the hall and pulls a set of keys from his pocket to unlock it. “C'mon in, make yourself at home.” Mako tosses his keys onto an end table and Jamie finds himself in a comfortable living room attached to an open kitchen area. After he stands there for a few moments simply taking it all in, he moves towards the couch and plops down on it gracelessly. 

“So wot’s in a mai tai anyway?” Jamie calls to him. Music suddenly strums to life from surround sound speakers. Classic rock. Nice. 

“Lots of variations. Simple ones are orange juice, pineapple juice, light rum and dark rum. That's the way I make ‘em anyway.” Jamie turns to watch Mako pour the ingredients he just listed into a shaker with ice, and proceed to shake the hell out of it. The smell of fresh squeezed orange juice permeates the apartment. 

“Sounds bonzer ta me, mate!” A few moments later Mako joins him in the living room, a colorful drink in each hand. “Ooh, looks like a sunset!” He gladly accepts one of the glasses offered to him, holding it up in a toast. “Cheers ta bein’ here with ya, mate!” he crows. 

“Cheers,” Mako replies as he clinks the edge of his glass against Jamie’s. The blond takes a sip and finds himself in ecstasy.

“Holy shit, that's great, Mako,” he nearly whispers before taking another drink. It's tangy and sweet and tart and just a tiny bit bitter from the alcohol. Mako drinks from his as well, relaxing into the sofa. As the warmth of the booze worms its way into Jamie's system, he chatters about his travels and nothing in particular while Mako mostly sits content to listen, asking the occasional question. 

“No fucking way,” he laughs in disbelief at a particularly outlandish story. 

“I swear it's true! The fuckin’ bull looked right at me and musta decided ‘That looks like a right good bastard ta fuck with’ and fergot about the rest of the blokes runnin’ around and came straight fer me. Got me a new arm and leg after that, ones that didn't have red on ‘em.” He laughs, remembering how terrified he'd been to be singled out at the Running of the Bulls. “Shit, it's fun ta see the world, Mako. Ya been anywhere ‘sides here?”

Mako swirls the remainder of his drink in its glass, the ice cubes tinkling lightly. “Grew up in New Zealand. Been to England once or twice. Saw the Crown Jewels. That's about it. Been here the last fifteen years or so. The theater pays me well enough to keep me around. Always thought about travelin’ though.” He sounds almost wistful as he talks about it, making Jamie want to change the subject. Before he can say anything, though, a familiar tune comes on shuffle over the speakers. 

_ I can't fight this feelin’ any longer… _

Jamie giggles as he listens to the classic love song. “Never woulda pinned ya fer the REO Speedwagon type, Mako.” He goes to take another sip from his drink but finds it woefully empty. 

“They're classic,” he defends, not moving to skip it. “You've got a great life, haven't ya, Jamie?” The way his name rolls off the other man's tongue knocks the wind out of him. “It's pretty impressive.”

“ _ You're _ pretty impressive, mate,” he lets slip suddenly. They both blush deeply, suddenly caught in each other's gaze. 

_ And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I miiiiiiight… _

Mako leans forward slightly, closing the distance between them. 

_ And I can’t fight this feelin’ anymooooore… _

Jamie’s heart is beating a million miles a minute as Mako’s lips press against his. He tastes like the mai tais and it just makes him want  _ more _ . He kisses the larger man back, his momentary surprise overrun by his desire. When he pulls away he can barely breathe, simply staring wide eyed at Mako in shock. 

“I… sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Mako murmurs, looking away. “I dunno what I was thinking. You’re just… fuck, you’re adorable.” He bites his lip, and it makes Jamie’s gut twist. He sets his empty glass on the coffee table, also taking Mako’s glass and setting it aside as well.

“Yer cute when yer embarassed, Mako,” Jamie says, leaning in again. He rests his hand on Mako’s shoulder as their lips meet once more, a big hand enveloping his hip, drawing him closer. Before he knows it he’s straddling the larger man’s lap, pressed up against his gut as hungry mewling noises escape him. Mako’s mouth feels so fucking good on his own, big and hot, and those teeth are driving him wild. Jamie gently bites the other man’s lower lip, dragging his tongue across the spot and eliciting a moan that rumbles through the both of them. The lithe blond giggles against the other’s lips, unable to stifle his excitement. Mako’s hands cup Jamie’s ass and squeeze lightly, making him gasp, and then Mako’s thick, hot tongue is in his mouth, claiming him, silencing him. They break apart, chests heaving and faces flushed.   


“Care to move this to the bedroom?” Mako asks, smirking knowingly.

“Thought ya’d never ask, mate,” Jamie beams, leaning in to pepper kisses along the other man’s jawline and down his neck. With very little effort, Mako stands, scooping Jamie into a bridal carry as the younger man wraps his arms around his neck and continues to shower him with affection. They make it to the other room and Jamie is gently deposited onto the bed. Mako stands at the edge, just out of reach, practically putting on a show of removing his shirt and pants. Jamie just watches him, his eyes dragging up and down his big muscular body, gaze lingering on the pillowy pecs as well as the rings dangling from pierced nipples. “Fuck, yer gorgeous…” he mumbles to himself, drinking in the display before him. Mako grins and moves towards the smaller man, towering over him on all fours, his belly pressing him to the bed. 

“Seems like yer a bit overdressed,” he smirks, fingers tugging at the edge of Jamie’s shirt. Jamie just about hits Mako’s chin in his haste to shed his clothes, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it over the side of the bed. He’s about to undo his pants but Mako stops his hands and places them on the bed instead. He unfastens the buckle himself, pressing kisses into Jamie’s neck and turning him to mush beneath him. Jamie’s fingers grip the bedspread as he writhes in anticipation. So slowly, Mako trails light bites and kisses down the scrawny torso, relishing each breath caught halfway between a whine and a moan. As he does, he steadily pulls down the waistband of Jamie’s shorts, hot breath ghosting across every new bit of exposed skin. Soon they’re each only clad in their boxers, grinding against each other as their mouths clash together hungrily. 

“Mako,” Jamie breathes, making the other man stop and sit up slightly to look down at him. “We really doin’ this, mate?” His heart is attempting to hammer its way out of his chest and every inch of his body feels like it’s vibrating with excitement. “I mean, I’ve been wantin’ ta since I first laid eyes on ya but… just wanna make sure…” he trails off, suddenly feeling awkward as he looks anywhere but at Mako’s face. He feels fingers cup his chin, directing his gaze to the other man once more. 

“Jamie, there’s nothing I want more right now than for you to fuck me until neither of us can walk straight.” No beating around the bush - Mako wants this as bad as Jamie does. As if to emphasize his words, Jamie feels Mako’s cock twitch where it’s pressed against his thigh, and it sends a jolt straight to Jamie’s gut. In one smooth movement, Mako holds Jamie to him as he rolls onto his back, their positions now switched. He gazes up at the blond with adoration and lust, and Jamie fleetingly thinks that he’d like to be on the receiving end of that look forever. He caresses the ample mound of flesh in front of him, hands roaming freely, trying to touch as much of the fire dancer as possible. When the finally palms the front of Mako’s boxers, the other man hums contentedly, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow. Jamie grins, biting his lip to hold back the giggles that always tend to bubble up in him when he’s this excited, and eases the boxers down with the help of some wiggling from Mako and situates himself between the other man’s spread knees. At last he gets a good look at Mako’s package, and he can’t help but stare for just a moment, mouth slightly ajar. His cock is so thick, almost the size of Jamie’s wrist, he realizes with a shock. It bobs against his big belly and Jamie catches a glint in the low light.   
“Ya gonna put that mouth of yours to work, or just let it hang open all night? ” Mako teases him gently. “And don’t worry, you won’t catch anything from me. Promise.” Jamie swallows hard - is he drooling? He wipes his chin absentmindedly.

“Y-yeah, same here… Holy shit, Mako… yer so fuckin’ huge,” he breathes. “And yer pierced?” He drags a slender finger along the length in front of him, enjoying the way Mako’s breath hitches as he does. 

“Hmm… I was a pretty dumb twenty-something,” he replies.

“I dunno, seems pretty fuckin’ hot ta me.” His fingertip gently nudges the ring at the head of Mako’s cock, causing it to twitch as Mako sucks in a breath. 

“Quit teasin’,” he huffs right before Jamie wraps his fingers along the throbbing member. 

“Whatever ya say,” he grins and ducks down to tease the tip with his tongue. He fiddles with the piercing just for a moment, drawing a breathy moan from Mako, before smoothly taking him into his mouth. It’s so big he doesn’t get far, opting to cover the rest of it with his flesh hand and stroke him in time with the bobbing of his head. Every time he pulls off he hollows his cheeks, dragging his tongue along the underside, before plunging it back into his mouth hungrily. Mako bunches the sheets in his fists, toes curling from the overwhelming tight, wet heat. 

“Fuck, Jamie…” Mako can hardly see straight already, his breath coming in gasps. “Want… want you t’fuck me…” he manages, feeling Jamie nearly choke on him in his surprise. 

“Y-ya sure, mate?” Jamie hadn’t really thought ahead enough to think about  _ how _ exactly this was all gonna go down, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck Mako senseless. The thought of it makes Jamie’s dick throb in his boxers, once again reminding him how confined he is at the moment. 

“Positive,” the bigger man replies. He rolls onto his side to reach into the nightstand drawer, coming up with a bottle of lube. “Take those off and c’mere.” He curls his finger, motioning Jamie closer. He shucks off his boxers eagerly, and after some slightly awkward maneuvering, he’s sitting on Mako’s chest. He can feel the other man’s breath on his leaking member, and it sends a shudder through him. He gazes down at the other man, his attention stolen by the piercings on his chest. “Y’like these?” Mako prompts, his hands pressing his pecs together momentarily.

“D’ya even have ta ask?” Jamie replies, twitching fingers caressing and squeezing the firm flesh. “Shit, ya got such perfect tits, Mako…” He can’t help himself, thrusting his hips minutely. He tweaks the rings Mako’s sensitive nipples, watching with glee as Mako’s plush lips part in a gasp. That’s all the encouragement Jamie needs - he pushes Mako’s pecs together tighter, slipping his hardened member between them with a sigh. His cock peeks from the top of Mako’s cleavage with every thrust, mere inches from those sexy pouty lips. Jamie throws his head back, letting the sensations wash over him. He feels Mako’s heart racing beneath him, and a quick glance behind him shows that the other man is working at opening himself up for Jamie, slick fingers pumping in and out with an obscene wet sound. The sight nearly has him coming undone, and he has to screw his eyes shut and stop his movements to avoid that happening. 

Mako grips Jamie’s thigh, getting his attention. “Y’okay?” Jamie looks down at his flushed face, the concerned expression making his heart swell. 

“Aces, mate, just… tryin’ ta make it last,” he chuckles lightly. 

“What’re you waitin’ for, then?” Mako smirks up at him. Jamie’s head swims for just a second, climbing back to position himself between Mako’s heavy thighs. God, he’d love to be crushed by these thighs. Mako’s member is dripping with precum, and he tucks his knees towards his chest to give the smaller man better access. Jamie hesitates for just a moment. What if he isn’t as good as what Mako’s used to? What  _ is _ Mako used to? He freezes, overcome with self-doubt, before Mako’s voice pulls him back to reality. “Jamie, just fuck me,” he practically begs. “Wanna feel yer cock inside me… please.” Jamie nods, pouring a generous amount of lube along his length before aligning himself at the slick, stretched out entrance. He prods it gently, the thick head sinking in with so little effort. 

“ _ F-fuck _ , Mako…” The further he presses into Mako, the more intense and overwhelming the hot pressure around him is. It’s like he can barely breathe, but his hips move of their own accord even though he tries to hold back until Mako adjusts. “So fuckin’ tight…” His fingers grip the backs of Mako’s thighs tightly, holding his legs up against his big gut. 

“Jamie, if ya don’t start fuckin’ me soon I’m gonna explode,” Mako growls, his pierced cock dribbling more precum. “Now…  _ fuck me _ .” Finally Jamie moves, thrusting his hips experimentally, resulting in a keening moan from both him and Mako. Soon the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the bedroom, accompanied by Mako’s heavy breathing and Jamie’s breathless whines. “ _ Nngh _ … shit, so close already.” Jamie’s pace quickens, feeling his impending climax growing. He lets go of one of Mako’s legs to grip his cock between them, thumbing the piercing and smearing the leaking fluids over the head. He pistons his hips forcefully, and Mako’s back arches off the bed slightly as he cries out. Realizing he’s hit his sweet spot, Jamie repeats the action, simultaneously pumping Mako’s cock with each rocking motion of his hips. 

“M-Mako I… I’m gonna… gonna…” Jamie can hardly think straight, all he can feel is the pressure in his abdomen building to a crescendo, wavering on the edge. 

“Cum for me, Jamie… I want everything ya have… fill me up…  _ FUCK _ !” Mako cries out as his head is thrown back, his cock spasming and shooting thick white spurts that stick to his belly. Jamie loses it at that, vision nearly blacking out from the sheer ecstasy of his orgasm bowling him over completely. When he once again has enough presence of mind, he realizes he’s collapsed on top of Mako, their torsos sticky with cum and sweat. Mako’s heaving chest beneath him gets his attention.

“Mako? Y’alright, mate?” he breathes, still recovering. Mako reaches over to the nightstand and grabs an inhaler that Jamie hadn’t noticed before. He takes a quick puff, holding his breath for a moment before letting it out and breathing more easily. 

“Fuckin’ amazing, Jamie,” he grins, hand resting on Jamie’s head and gently rubbing it. The younger man leans into the touch. “ _ You’re _ amazing.” He drags Jamie up his chest, high enough to kiss him deeply and passionately. “Lemme get this cleaned up.” He rolls Jamie to the side, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. Jamie lies on the bed on the bed in a blissful daze, reassuring himself that yes, that all just happened. From the other room, he can faintly hear the music still on shuffle. 

_ I can’t stop this feelin’ deep inside of me… _

Jamie grins wide, recognizing the song instantly. He hums along, waiting for Mako to return. The chorus comes on just as the other man exits the bathroom, already more refreshed looking and with a warm washcloth in hand. 

_ And I-I-I-I-I’m… hooked on a feelin’... _

Jamie gratefully takes the cloth as Mako returns to the bed, wiping himself down as he continues to hum. He finishes and sets it aside, curling against the comforting warmth of Mako’s side. 

“That was fantastic, mate.” He sighs contentedly, the resulting chuckle from Mako shaking him slightly. A slight panic slowly overcomes Jamie. Does he expect him to leave? Was this just a hook-up? Should he stay, or would that be assuming too much? As the questions well up in his mind, Mako wraps an arm around his narrow shoulders, holding him close. 

“How ‘bout tomorrow, you check out of that hostel and stay with me instead?” he asks quietly. Did Jamie hear that right, or was that just his imagination? He turns his gaze to Mako’s face, who’s looking down at him with a fearfully expectant look. “I mean… only if you want-”

“Yes,” he interrupts, perhaps a bit too eagerly. His eyes are wide as he stares at Mako, afraid he’ll change his mind. Instead the other man just beams, wrapping Jamie in a suffocating hug and kissing him hard enough to take his breath away. He relinquishes after a moment, letting Jamie gulp oxygen before he spirals into a laughing fit, giggling uncontrollably. “Ain’t never met anyone like ya, Mako. Yer absolutely incredible…” He can’t help the admiration in his voice. How had he fallen so hard, so fast for this gorgeous fire dancer?

“Let’s get some rest. I can take you sightseeing tomorrow,” he says. Jamie has enough presence of mind to remove his prosthetic limbs, for once not self-conscious of what the other man might think. He's too blissed out as he relaxes into him, sighing deeply. 

“Bonzer, mate…” he mumbles. He's exhausted, and his eyes droop heavily. The music from the other room fades to silence, the playlist coming to an end.

Mako doesn't say anything more as Jamie dozes peacefully, he simply watches the younger man, for once not so twitchy and energized. Who'd have guessed he'd fall head over heels for the new busboy in a matter of days? He could get used to this feeling...

~~~~~

Jamie is awoken a few hours after sunrise by the smell of coffee. He rolls over before he recalls where he is, but as soon as he does he notes the emptiness on the opposite side of the bed.  _ Must be up already,  _ he thinks briefly before hastily reattaching his arm and leg and making his way to what he assumes is the bathroom. His hunch is right, and after relieving himself he throws on his boxers and tank top to head to the living area. When he still doesn't see Mako, he starts to panic slightly. 

“Mako…?” he calls softly. A sliding glass door he hadn't noticed before inches open and Mako sticks his head inside. 

“Mornin’. Help yourself to coffee,” he smiles, and Jamie's heart practically bursts. The other man looks almost angelic, backlit by the early morning sun on his balcony. Jamie finds an empty mug on the counter and pours himself a generous cup, thankfully finding a sugar bowl next to the coffee maker and adding a couple heaping spoonfuls to his mug. When he joins Mako outside, the view takes his breath away - and this time he's not entirely referring to his companion. The ocean stretches out before them, waves glinting brightly in the sunshine, a few stray fluffy clouds speckled across the sky. He sinks into a cushy seat beside Mako, hands wrapped around his coffee mug as he takes in the view. “Sleep okay?” Mako asks calmly. 

“Can't remember the last time I slept so damn well, mate.” He stretches long and hard, a little whine slipping out. He doesn't notice how Mako eyes him as he does. They go back to sipping their coffee in comfortable silence. 

“Whaddya feel like doin’ today? Beach?” Mako suggests. 

“I'll go wherever ya lead, mate. You know this island better than I ever could,” he grins. 

Mako has an idea or two as he smiles softly into his mug.

~~~~~

By the end of the day, Jamie’s skin is shiny and red. Mako had reminded him time and time again of how close they are to the equator, and how that affects burn time, but Jamie had shrugged it off. And now he was full of regret. 

“Fuckin’ hell… remind me ta listen to ya next time, mate,” Jamie whines as he stiffly peels off his tank top after a very long day at the beach. Mako just shakes his head, holding back chuckles.  They'd eaten so many musubis today, followed by a big box of malasadas, all while lounging on the sand and occasionally making a dash across the scorching surface to the blessedly refreshing waves. Since Jamie can't swim, they'd stuck to the shallows, wading and splashing each other heartily. 

As Jamie sits gingerly on the sofa, wincing noticeably, Mako goes to the bathroom, returning with a hefty bottle of aloe vera. “Honestly thought I'd never have to use this again,” he says. “Lemme help.” He sits on the couch and directs Jamie to sit on the floor in front of him, squeezing a generous amount of the green goop onto his hands and rubbing them together to warm it just a bit. “Might sting a bit, but I'll be gentle.” Jamie shudders slightly when Mako’s hands gently start to massage the medicated gel into his shoulders, soon all but melting at the other man's expert touch. 

“Hooley  _ dooley, _ that feels amazin’, love,” he mumbles, suddenly going rigid as he realizes what he just said. Mako’s hands don't stop though, even if his face flushes deep red. 

“Glad ya like it.” He smiles to himself as his fingers continue to gently work the aloe into the burned skin. “What would ya do without me?” he jokes. He's taken aback as Jamie abruptly turns around to face him, rising to his knees so he's eye level with the other man. 

“Mako, I gotta tell ya, mate…” his heart is racing. He's been thinking about this all day, trying to come up with a heartfelt confession. But fuck it, that's not really his style. “I… Come with me.” No going back now. “When I leave here, and go wherever the fuck I'm goin’ next, come with me. I've never met anyone like ya and I don't wanna leave ya when I go. We can see the world together, go on adventures - I just don't wanna leave ya behind.” He can feel the corners of his eyes prickling and he fights back the tears. Shit, he didn't mean to get this emotional… He grabs Mako’s hand, like if he can hold onto him physically he can hold onto him forever. “Please, Mako. I've never… never felt this way about anyone before…”

“Jamie, I…” Suddenly the older man is stumbling over his words. He'd laid awake all last night, unbeknownst to Jamie, trying to sort out his feelings concerning the younger man. And their outing today had only helped solidify those feelings. “D’you remember what I said last night?” 

The blond’s heart races, unsure where this conversation is going. “Um… ya said a lot last night, Mako. Whaddya mean?” His spike in anxiety causes his grip on the other man's warm hand to tighten. 

He hesitates a moment, trying to choose his words carefully as his thumb rubs circles on the back of Jamie’s hand. “I said ‘I want everything ya have’... yeah?” 

Jamie laughs nervously. “Thought ya were just talkin’ about me cock, mate.” 

“I was. I mean… at the time I was. But Jamie,” he sets aside the aloe now so he can hold both mechanical and flesh hands in his big ones. “I want more’n that. Your lifestyle, everything about ya… I want that.” Jamie's breath catches in his throat as Mako continues. “I want  _ you _ , Jamie. Everything y’are.”

Jamie can't stop the tears on his freckled cheeks now. “Ya really mean it?” he asks, his voice hopeful. 

“Always wanted ta see the world,” he grins. “Why not do it with you?” Jamie throws his arms around Mako’s neck, laughing happily. He can't believe it. He really can't believe it. His joy is cut short when he remembers Mako’s job. 

“W-wait, what about yer dancin’?” His heart plummets. Surely Mako wouldn’t give up such a reliable job for  _ him _ …

“I gave ‘em my best years. It's time to retire,” he says softly, still holding Jamie close and squeezing him affectionately. “And I've got plenty saved up, so don't worry about that either.” 

Jamie pulls back just enough to line himself up for a kiss, excitedly pressing his thin lips to Mako’s plump ones. He's so giddy he feels like he might vibrate out of this plane existence. “I can't wait, love.” Jamie feels his heart swell at the prospect of exploring brand new places with this man who's stolen his heart and set it ablaze. 

Lucky for him, Mako feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened. I spend about 2-3 months actually writing this cuz I kept getting stuck, but I really enjoyed the way it turned out and I hope you did too! I'd never written bottom!Hog before, let alone power bottom!Hog, so I hope that came across okay... Anyway, thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
